


The Painting - A Megstiel Fic

by daggersandribbons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Mental Health Issues, F/M, Megstiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Cas in the hospital (season 7)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Painting - A Megstiel Fic

Cas was upset, many things were changing and not in his favor. The one thing that made him happy, besides honeybees, was Meg Masters. Yes she was a demon and had a I don't give a damn attitude, but she cared for Cas. Possibly even loved him, he was sure he loved her. 

As he sat in the day room, he decided to paint. He didn't need Meg in the room to replicate her beauty, her face was etched into his memory like stone. Her flowing hair, her beautiful eyes. Her beautiful, thorny demeanor. He had the dark colors that she embodied, but he decided to use the light colors he saw her as. Purples, greens, the occasional pink. As he painted, he felt the weight of the world slide off his shoulders. He had never painted before, but he felt he was quite good at it. 

He took a break from painting, then Dean entered. Cas looked over to his painting. He wanted to finish it, but Dean would mock him. Dean didn't understand the bond Meg and him had. 

Cas stepped out of the hospital. It felt nice to be in his usual clothing and to feel the breeze and the sun. Most patients took their art with them. Cas was not one of them. He left his painting there so others could feel joy from and see Meg like he did.

**Author's Note:**

> To my friend Lily


End file.
